Many people do not have the inclination to print what they see on their computer screen when they are surfing the Internet. This antipathy often occurs from frustration at trying to get a useful printed version of a web site. In fact, printing most web pages often amounts to sending the web site to the printer page by page, which results in printing everything on the web page, including unwanted material such as hyperlinks, advertising, navigation, and the like.
Some web sites and programs attempt to assist a user in formatting the site to a more printer friendly version. For example, there are some browser-side solutions that generally take a single page and resize it to fit a printed page or allow interactive selection of various parts of the page to be printed. Additionally, there are a number of server-side HTML solutions such as ad-hoc “printer friendly” pages that use resources provided by the publishing web site to present an alternative formatting of a single page, or sometimes of multiple web pages comprising a single article. However, it can be desirable to transform multiple web pages for printing, while also providing a proactive, animated print preview that encourages such printing.